Malcolm Dreyfuss
Malcolm Dreyfuss is a main character and the owner of a large corporation called Dreyfuss Enterprises who succeeded in gaining immortality to prevent him from going to Hell and losing his soul. He was part of the third tribulation and he had plans to gather his own Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse and orchestrate the End of Days to conquer America and eventually the rest of the world. History Early Life Malcolm Dreyfuss was best friends with Ansel when they were younger. The two of them created a business together. Malcolm was the brains of the operation and Ansel dealt with the social part of the business. Over time, people saw Ansel of the face of the business and Malcolm became a kind of shadow to Ansel. After having enough Malcolm took all of the things that was rightfully his back but crashed his car as he was drinking. A demon saves Malcolm and makes a deal with him that they will get rid of Ansel and he will get sole ownership of the business in exchange for his soul when he dies. Malcolm signs on the dotted line and Jobe takes Ansel to Hell. Over time, Malcolm becomes a well successful businessman, but burdened with the fact that he will have to give up his soul once he dies, and he found a loophole. He thought that if he found all of the pieces of the Philosopher's Stone and put it back together, he would be able to achieve immortality, meaning that he will never die and won't have to give up his soul. Acquiring the Stones At the Lincoln Memorial, Malcolm and his partner, Jobe decapitate Abraham Lincoln's statue by using a hex. As a result of removing the head of the statue, a demon who was trapped in the statue was released. The head was then taken back to his corporation. Later, in the middle of doing a ceremony in the basement lair of his corporate headquarters, Malcolm's phone rings. He tries to make a sale with the Japanese but they aren't going for it. Later, he listens to a news report that the Japanese businessman he threatened earlier in the day was killed by a wild animal while on a retreat. The sale will now go through, and Malcolm’s very appreciative of his right-hand man, Jobe’s work. Malcolm is also informed Ichabod got rid of the demon that they released, which doesn’t upset him because what he really wanted was the head from Abraham Lincoln’s statue. The head is now in his basement lair and Jobe uses his power to break it open and expose a large disc. It’s just one of many, according to Malcolm. A Congressman is complaining to Malcolm about how he broke ground in his district. Malcolm doesn't care, and the Congressman knows that Malcolm is up to something tearing up protected wetlands. Malcolm tells him to pray that what his people dig up is not the Congressman's body. Jobe tells Malcolm that he's late for his meeting, and Malcolm excuses himself. At a manor in the country, Malcolm shows a woman, Moll Dyer, the Dagger of Z'urn D'oragh and says that it's the most sought-after cursed item in the history of witchcraft. As two other women enter the room, Malcolm offers the Dagger in return for the witches' treasure. Moll refuses to hand over the Witch Stone, but one of her sister, Malligo Dyer, says that perhaps they should return to the world. The third sister, Marg Dyer, insists that protecting the Witch Stone is their sacred duty. Malcolm points out that what they're guarding has nothing to do with witches, and Malligo demands an explanation. When Malligo and Marg realize that Malcolm is speaking the truth, they grab Moll and demand to know why she lied to them. Marg says that she did it to protect them, but they utter a curse and Moll collapses, choking. After a moment, her tongue transforms into a serpent and crawls out of her mouth. Later, in his basement, Malcolm takes out the Witch Stone and places it on the pedestal. Jobe comes in and says that Ichabod's compatriot is coming... and death and destruction will follow. At his business, Malcolm is receiving an explanation about a new app from a hotshot seller, and tells the designer that he can get him funding but won't. He explains that he's investing in the future of the human race and the hotshot doesn't have a vision of the future. Jobe come in and tells Malcolm that "he" has arrived, and Malcolm dismisses the hotshot. Once the man leaves, Jobe says that the Headless Horseman will be active once the sun sets, and Malcolm figures that death will follow. Later, Jobe tells Malcolm that Diana and Ichabod want to see him. Malcolm agrees to see them and tells Jobe that he may need him to improvise. Diana and Ichabod come in and Malcolm jokingly surrenders himself while Jobe stands in the background, his eyes glowing red. He talks about the DHS "losing their heads" over the attack on the President, and Diana says that they're looking for folio. Malcolm tells Jobe to get it from the vault in the basement, and says that he's been intrigued by the occult. He talks about how DC has a reputation as a hotspot for supernatural activity. Ichabod suggests that Malcolm's success relies on the preternatural, and Malcolm says that he sold his soul to the Devil at age 25... and then claims that he's kidding. Jobe brings in the folio and takes out the plans. Malcolm points out that J Street, which was supposedly eliminated from the building of DC, actually exists and was meant to be a trap for supernatural threats to the seat of government. Jobe reminds Malcolm of an important board meeting, and Malcolm says that they're free to borrow the plans. Once they leave, Malcolm points out that he doesn't have a board meeting. Jobe wonders what he's playing at, and Malcolm figures that if Ichabod can trap the Horseman using J Street then they can bargain. His aide advises against the plan, and Malcolm says that his objection is noted and appreciated. Once Ichabod and Diana trap the Horseman, Malcolm and Jobe visit. Malcolm offers him the President's head. He offers to release the Horseman and give him Ichabod, and Jobe says that he removed the disk and the way is clear. Malcolm is exercising in his basement vault, and tells Jobe that Dr. Lonigen said that Malcolm's current life expectancy is 85 years. Malcolm hopes to live much longer for the world's benefit, and Jobe sarcastically asks if it has anything to do with what will happen to Malcolm's soul after his death. Malcolm asks where they are with the next talisman, and Jobe tells him that they're still tracking. Meanwhile, he's located a map of the ley lines and it's arriving at a museum that night. Malcolm is giving a presentation to an entrepreneur program when Ichabod and Diana arrive. He's running a video of himself and his partner Ansel in his younger days. Malcolm then comes out and says that was the moment when his company was born. He explains that needed Ansel to inspire him. After the presentation, Diana and Ichabod meet with Malcolm in his office and say that an eyewitness placed Jobe at the scene. Malcolm says that Jobe is his bodyguard and is on a special assignment. Ichabod says that Jobe is Malcolm's personal demon, and Malcolm claims that he has no idea what Ichabod is talking about and wonders why he would tell Ichabod anything anyway. Malcolm says that the lives he's taken aren't innocent, and asks if Ichabod has lived an innocent life. A security guard comes in and says that they have a situation, and Malcolm excuses himself. Once they're alone, the guard tells Malcolm that they had a breech. Malcolm is surprised to learn that the intruder disabled Malcolm's security procedures. Shocked, he orders a security lockdown and calls the server room... which is filled with the corpses of the technicians and guards. The figure is accessing the computer as the alarms go off. Malcolm returns to office and brings up a monitor with the security feed from the server room. The figure removes his hood, revealing that it's Ansel. Diana points out that Ansel is dead, as Ansel holds up the piece of his talisman that he took and then smashes the camera. Diana demands an answer from Malcolm, and Ichabod figures that Ansel doesn't want Malcolm dead... yet. Ansel wants Malcolm to come after him to get the talisman back. The guards check in and Malcolm tells them to make sure that Ansel doesn't escape. As they enter the server room, Ichabod warns that Ansel is wielding dark magic and the guards don't stand a chance against him. Malcolm offers to let them stay in his office, but Ichabod says that they won't stand by while innocent men suffer for Malcolm's sins. Not long after, Ansel appears in Malcolm's office and Malcolm says that it's a miracle. His former partner tells him to shut up and says that Malcolm has gotten overconfident. Malcolm said that no one took him seriously while Ansel was around, and he was the brains behind everything. The sigils on Ansel glow red, and Ansel says that he suffered in Hell when Malcolm banished him there. He magically chokes Malcolm with one of the sigils. Malcolm asks what Ansel wants, and Ansel says that he wants his life back. He grabs Malcolm by the throat and demands the other pieces of the talisman back. Ichabod and Diana arrive and Diana orders Ansel to drop Malcolm. He releases Malcolm and turns to face them, and Ichabod says that they found the Greek fire. Ansel chokes Malcolm again as Malcolm tries to crawl away, and stops Diana's bullet in mid-air when she shoots him. He then invokes a heart attack against her, and Ichabod hits him with a sculpture to disrupt his concentration. As Malcolm gets to the elevator, Ichabod picks up Diana and gets in with Malcolm. The doors close just as Ansel revives, and they take the elevator to the basement vault. Malcolm takes mystical weapons, and Ichabod suggests that they give Ansel the talismans. Malcolm refuses. He figures that Malcolm is trying to cheat his way out of the deal and asks how. Before he can respond, Ansel burns through the elevator door and takes the other two talismans. He assembles them and realizes that one piece is missing. Malcolm says that he doesn't know, and Ansel tells them that once the artifact is restored, his life can be restored. He explains that the artifact is the Philosopher's Stone, the most powerful artifact known to man, and it will give him life eternal. Ichabod realizes that Malcolm was going to cheat out of his deal by cheating death, and Ansel invokes one of the sigils. Ichabod grabs one of the weapons but Ansel immobilizes him. However, Jenny arrives and utters the incantation to stop the sigil activation. Ansel screams in agony and collapses, but pulls out a vial of Greek fire and prepares to throw it. Ichabod grabs a dagger and throws it, and Diana runs forward and catches the vial as it falls from Ansel's hand. Malcolm slips away in the confusion, taking the Stone with him. Malcolm drives out to the countryside and calls to Jobe. He gets no response and cuts his thumb, and then calls upon Satan to direct him to Jobe. A whirlwind forms nearby and Malcolm goes to it. Jobe is imprisoned in a coffin, and Malcolm frees him. Jobe apologizes for his dereliction of duty. Malcolm says that he needs the last piece of the Stone and Jobe to find it. Malcolm and Jobe then travel to Sleepy Hollow where the next and final talisman is. To their luck, Team Witness have already gotten the talisman and Malcolm gets Jobe to kidnap Ichabod. Ichabod wakes up on a pattern in a stone wall at the park construction site. The Stone is resting in the floor, and Malcolm and Jobe come in. Malcolm proposes a toast to ending the division after two centuries. He points out that the Stone will kill everyone in Sleepy Hollow. He asks if Ichabod finds the Stone familiar, and tells him to imagine it filled with blood. Malcolm points out that Ichabod hasn't been able to harm the Horseman since cutting off his head 250 years ago, and Ichabod only did it because of the power of the Stone. Malcolm leads Ichabod outside to the battlefield where Ichabod died. Malcolm says that it's where he will gain eternal life as soon as one more individual arrives. The Horseman rides up and dismounts. They go inside and Jobe ties Ichabod up. Jobe hands him a sacrificial knife. Jenny and the others arrive outside and spot Malcolm and the others. They prepare their weapons and get ready to go in. Malcolm cuts Ichabod's hand with the dagger and then the Horseman's hand. Their blood mixes and drips onto the Stone, and Jobe says that he's cast a spell that will protect the area from the Stone's affects. Malcolm begins the ritual, but Jenny uses a blessed lantern to trap Jobe inside. The others run in and drop explosive charges on the Stone. Ichabod grabs a discarded gun and shoots and harms the Horseman thanks to the power of the Stone. The team runs out and Malcolm starts drinking the liquid that has emerged from the Stone. They get out and trigger the charges, and the construction site blows up. The next morning, Malcolm crawls out of the wreckage and pulls a shard of metal out of his stomach. The wound heals instantly and Malcolm laughs in triumph as he realizes that his plan worked. Immortal At Dreyfuss Enterprises, Helen Donovan is telling the board that they need to make decisions about the company in Malcolm's absence. Malcolm arrives and says that he doesn't need any of them any longer. He tells them that he has been reborn and destroyed what he used to be in order to become what he needs to be. When Donovan says that they'll get him help, Malcolm says that he doesn't need their help. He yells at the board to get out, and they quickly leave. As Malcolm pours himself a drink, Jobe comes in and Malcolm says that he's missed him. The demon asks where Malcolm has been, and Malcolm says that he has been on a long journey of the soul...and plans to take the world on the same journey. Black veins briefly spread across Malcolm's face, and he promises that he won't rest until the world is born again. Malcolm is in a trance and Jobe tries to wake him up. In his trance, Malcolm is listening to his employees singing. Two guards drag a man up to Malcolm and he greets his "old friend." They drag an elderly Ichabod up, and Ichabod asks if Malcolm wanted the death of democracy. Malcolm dismisses democracy as ineffectual, and says that he's learned that people are herd animals and don’t want to bear the burden of governing themselves. He says that most people want a shepherd, and the guards drag Ichabod away. Malcolm is then awoken and Malcolm says that he had another vision. He staggers to his feet and says that his vision was spectacular. He assures the demon that he is destined to become the best thing that has ever happened to America. After setting a Djinn onto Washington DC, the witnesses eventually define it, stopping the virus that it was causing. At his business basement, Jobe tells Malcolm that Ichabod and his team contained the outbreak. Malcolm tells him that there is nothing that they can do to stop the future that he's seen. He's assembling a team of his own, and says that he got everything he needed from the outbreak. Logan comes in and Malcolm says that he's their Patient Zero. The youth says that he can feel himself becoming something stronger, and Malcolm tells him to be patient for the others to arrive. In the basement of his business, Malcolm lies on a bed of nails and tells Jobe that Indian ascetics have used the same technique to enhance their vision. He needs to extend his own visions, and has Jobe put a stone on his chest. The demon says that he hopes Malcolm finds what he seeks and then hits the stone with a hammer. In his vision, Malcolm sits at a dinner table outside the White House as Molly cheerfully sketches him. She asks for the nearby stringed quarter to play her favorite, and Malcolm chuckles, saying that he can't deny her anything. Malcolm sits up and the penetration marks on his back instantly heal. He tells Jobe that in his visions of the future he isn't alone. In a ploy to get closer to the girl in his vision, Malcolm supports the school that she goes to and gives them some new technology. He plants a mystical device inside of one of them which he gives specifically to Molly. Later, Malcolm finds Molly in trouble and comes to her assistance. Malcolm introduces himself and says that he's heard a lot about her. He tells her that she's special, and assures her that she's blessed with an extraordinary capacity for creativity and vision. Malcolm says that he's been following her progress for a while and asks if she's happy. He doesn't think that she is, and that she knows deep down that something's not right with her and her family and the world. Malcolm tells her that it's going to get better. Molly says that she has to get back to her friends, and Malcolm takes her hand and says that he'll see her soon. Once he leaves, Jake and Alex arrive and Molly realizes that Malcolm gave her something. Malcolm later shuts down the company and a worker tells Helen that their former boss is crazy. She says that she figures Malcolm is after something different now. Meanwhile, Malcolm oversees the building's shutdown. He tells Jobe that he's decides to let the business go because it no longer brings him joy. He needs every resource to move on to the next phase, and asks Jobe how his team is coming along. The demon says that the second recruit is ready to be plucked soon. Jobe asks what Malcolm plans to do with Molly, and Malcolm says that he didn't know was how much he could mean to her. He figures that she needs a real father in her life. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Immortality:' Malcolm acquired this power from the Philosopher's Stone. It appears that he can still feel pain but he is more durable as he withstand an explosion and came out of it with a shard of glass in his stomach which quickly healed once he removed it. Weaknesses *'Philosopher's Stone:' The Philosopher's Stone has the ability to render Malcolm mortal and therefore killable as long as part of the stone is in Malcolm's proximity. Trivia Etymology *The name "Malcolm" is from Scottish Máel Coluim which means "disciple of Saint COLUMBA". This was the name of four kings of Scotland starting in the 10th century, including Malcolm III, who became king after killing Macbeth, the usurper who had murdered his father. The character Malcolm in Shakespeare's tragedy 'Macbeth' (1606) is based on him. Another famous bearer was Malcolm X (1925-1965), an American civil rights leader.http://www.behindthename.com/name/Malcolm Character Notes *Sold his soul to the Devil at age 25 in order to get rid of his partner, Ansel. *Is after the Philosopher's Stone in order to achieve immortality to avoid losing his soul upon death, trying to renege on the deal he made. Appearances References }} Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Season Four Characters Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Main Characters